This study is determining 1) the role of hepatic innervation in glucose metabolism, 2) the degree to which hepatic autoregulation contributes to glucose homeostasis in the denervated organ, 3) the effects of counterregulatory hormones on glucose production by the denervated liver, 4) the comparison of substrate utilization in patients with denervated vs. intact livers.